


After ten years

by DarianaBooks



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Extended Scene, F/M, Lost Love, Love Confessions, Pain, Protective Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarianaBooks/pseuds/DarianaBooks
Summary: He still wakes up at night... And remembers a forever that never came.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	After ten years

**Author's Note:**

> ¡More than happy to share with you my first of many stories that you will find in this account!.  
> I must advise that English is not my native language, so if you find any errors, please do not hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Pd. The events here written are between The silence of the lambs and Hannibal.

\- Was it the slaughter of the spring lambs?  
"They were screaming," he whispered ... With a lost look, so lost ... Just like her, just like him.  
\- Are you still awake at night ... Terrified, heart pounding, hearing ... The terrible cry of the lambs?  
What fearful girl in the midst of a terrifying nightmare sought her sparkling eyes.  
"Yes," she lowered her head.  
\- And do you think that if you save poor Catherine ... You will never wake up in the middle of the night, hearing ... The lamentable cry of the lambs?  
"¿Quid pro quo Doctor?" He changed her scared expression to a more defiant one, exactly the same as the one that had come the first day she met him, but in the same way, he knew how to fight back.  
"Do you want to play agent?" He answered almost mischievously.  
-There have been too many questions for me, the least I expect from you is something of reciprocity ... Don't you think that's fair? -She smiled her one step away from being seductive.  
\- Your mouth is full of truth dear, let's play- he made a small gesture, always so full of grace, Starling was silent for an instant, that curiosity that stung him from the first contact and now ... He couldn't find the words! And time was running out!  
"What did he think of me the first time he met me?" She blurted out without further ado, Lecter's expression changed and she Clarice she wished she had turned back time and never challenged him to anything.  
-I thought ...- another silence- the moment I saw you I knew that you were not the same as all that ball of corrupt assassins with a badge- she smiled- your eyes, your kindness convinced me that you are ... Different.  
\- Would you take me for a madwoman if I told you that I? ...  
\- Stop there my dear Clarice, it's my turn- he said playfully.  
"It's true," he let out a small laugh.  
\- What did I provoke in you the first time I entered your mind? I mean ... When you told me about your father.  
\- I- hesitated unsure- well ... I felt as if we were, intimate, I felt so exposed to you, full of fear and yet so pleased, like a virginal girl trying ... You know- she blushed until she felt that would burn.  
-Yes ... I know what you mean- he thundered a laugh- her turn- he announced when he saw that she was in a trance, stupefied and he followed her gaze and realized her reaction.  
"Why are you drawing me?" He asked, still looking at that perfectly drawn pencil portrait of ... Her!  
\- Because you are art and such a piece should be appreciated, admired, captured ... Adored ... Clarice.  
"I'm crazy right?" He laughed bitterly.  
"Why do you say that?" He leaned closer to the bars.  
-Because ... I haven't stopped thinking about you!, I haven't been able to get your voice out of my head and I wake up at night drenched in sweat ... Imagining ... Crazily wishing! ...- his crystalline eyes gave away the true feel of him.  
\- What am I with you? ... What do I claim you for what you are?  
\- What am I Hannibal Lecter? - he exclaimed to nothing of the collapse- A stupid one who would not oppose the touch of a cannibal, a girl who fantasizes about beauty and the beast, the one who plays at being an adult and realizes that everything in what you believed is false ?.  
-No ... As what you are, mine- her hand held her wrist by a thousandth and then imprisoned her against the hard metal bars, insignificant inanimate things that separated them- because you ... You are mine.  
\- I see you ... And I know Hannibal that ...  
\- I have never been more complete- a closing of the eyes, a deep examination.  
\- Do you love me? - Again silenced before the woman, only this time it hurt more than the agent could bear.  
\- Doctor Chilton I suppose ... I think they both already knew each other- he glanced at the man with an imposing walk.  
\- We found it very well !, Get out !.  
\- Your turn doctor! - She looked at him enraged, but when she searched his eyes again, she knew that he was the same again, that his eyes remained frozen ... The murderer was locked up in that cell again ... And she was not he was going to lower himself more.  
"Get out!" Chilton repeated.  
Without anything else, she adjusted her bag and she left escorted by the police.  
"Clarice! ... her file."  
And then that delicate touch of hers responded ... Always.  
Of course, after ten years ... The illusion faded.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Remember that you can always leave me a recommendation for a future one shot!.  
> ¡Please do not copy to another site!.  
> Sayonara🎶🎶.  
> D.B.


End file.
